


The Beginning and The End

by Filigree



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dark fic, Gen, Mpreg, Non Graphic, Omega Tony, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:38:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigree/pseuds/Filigree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An omega Tony muses about the future of his people</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning and The End

**Author's Note:**

> Very loosely inspired by Venusm's remarkable 'Born From The Earth', and written in one draft. On a recalcitrant tablet. In a loud pub. And posted without proofreading. Because, well, some stories just grab on... 
> 
> My conjectures about this universe are drawn from Venusm's, but have nothing to do with her storyline. I'm riffing and guessing. Some of these terms will mean nothing unless you have read the Venusm story. I'm not sorry.
> 
> Here's a link to her story. http://archiveofourown.org/works/1013991/chapters/2013424
> 
> Did I mention it is huuuuggge? Be warned.

It's deep night. Winter. The wind is cold and clean, storm-scrubbed in the middle of Manhattan. 

Tony’s wrapped in a spun microfiber blanket ten times softer and warmer than the finest cashmere. (Stark Patent Number Eleventy-Something - it barely matters, since it saves a goat species, it's essentially made out of carbon cracked out of garbage, and all the profits are entailed to charity.) 

He's watching the city from a cleverly disguised balcony near the top floor of Stark House. Anyone standing there can't be seen by satellite; there are no easy or nearby sightlines. Even so, Tony Stark knows Natasha is somewhere nearby, guarding him with her fierce, silent intensity. Now more than ever, she is Steve's Right Hand. The first guardian of their odd pack. 

If she's here with Tony, that means James is guarding Steve. Tony relaxes a little more, knowing Steve is safe, even from his own stupid heroic urges. James Buchanan Barnes will not take shit from Steven Grant Rogers. 

The baby kicks, just enough to remind Tony she still feels the cold and wants them both to rest. He doesn't know for certain, this is his first body-borne child, but the pregnancy has seemed absurdly easy so far. He's off the Roanoke Omega line. They were basically engineered to carry children and still outfight and outthink the Alphas they married. 

"Hush, you, " he chides gently, interlacing his fingers over his abdomen. His daughter kicks him again. He feels Natasha's gaze on him. Willing him inside, where it's warm and safe and the assassin can guard him in more comfort. He still doesn't know where Tasha is, and Jarvis will never tell him. 

"Okay, okay, ladies, I know when I'm beat. Time for hot chocolate and bed. Daddy will be home before we know it." 

A seven-month fetus shouldn't be capable of it, but Tony swears he feels smug victory from under his fingers. 

Having a supersoldier father probably has something to do with the baby's near-perfect development. And those hidden Demeter Omega genes from Steve - don't think Tony doesn't know all about that, even if Steve doesn't. Even if Tony will never tell his mate what secrets lurked in Steve's chromosomes long before Project Rebirth. 

Because that's not something Alphas are supposed to know. He doesn't even think about it in company. He shouldn't be thinking about it while his mate's Right Hand, who is also an Alpha, is watching. 

So he lets himself be urged inside and cosseted for a bit. It makes his pack feel needed. 

When he's alone again with his daughter, Tony considers the razor edge he walks. He's seen the genetic projections. Betas, male and female, have become less fertile over the centuries. Only the targeted intervention of Omegas has allowed some Beta lines to survive into the twenty-first century. 

Betas - what's left of pre-volcano 'normal' humanity - are going extinct. Omegas still need Alphas for the strongest breeding, so Alpha numbers are holding steady. But then, Alphas still believe they rule the world. They can take the best of everything, including the best Omegas. 

God knows, they tried to take him. But he's slithered out of the trap - sometimes scarred, but his own man still. Steve lets him keep that. Steve adores fiery, dangerous Omegas. If his mates ask for a blasting cap, Steve will hand them an arsenal. And get hard, watching the chaos. 

But not even Captain America can know there's a reason why Omegas - that miracle third sex arising from humanity's near extinction seventy-four thousand years before - were called 'Omega' by the Ionian Greeks who first began to formally classify their bloodlines. 

Omegas were the beginning of humanity's salvation, in the dark years after an Indonesian supervolcano nearly destroyed the species. Omegas will be humanity's sane and rational end. 

Sometime soon, maybe on longer timescales than Tony’s, an Omega male will be born with the potential to develop an Alpha knot at puberty. Tony hopes the kid - who might or might not be his grandson - is smart enough to hide what he is. Smart enough to find and protect the other 2.0 Omegas who will be coming into the world soon. Tony hopes he's still around to guide them when they do. 


End file.
